The Mission
by DeathStealerelf
Summary: Ok. The gang got a new mission to keep a eye on kagome and there all so new Recruit And sorry if it sucks just read and reveiw!crossover InuxYu Yu. Kuramaxoc, Sesshomaruxoc
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's note) Hi I did this fan fic when I was taking a test. So I'm sorry if it's bad. But Lets give it a try. It's called The Mission. Well hope you all enjoy chapter 1.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a calm night a girl who was about 17 came flying thought the trees. She had long brown hair with a little black in it. Her skin is tan with a scar and a tattoo of a Phoenix on it. She was still very pretty. Her eyes were blush green with a little bit of red in them and she likes to wear dark stuff. Tonight she wore a black shirt with a skull on it and a pair of jeans with a black belt.

"Hey Lillie this is the Place right were your friends said they would be here". Said a young mans voice. He had green hair and brown eyes. His skin was a little pale and he had a scar on his right eye. He was wearing a blue shirt and a black pair of pants.

"Yeah. This is the place they said to meet us". Lillie said looking around.

"Hmp. Your friends better not be late". He said in annoyed voice.

"Don't worry Matsu they'll be here". Lillie said with a smile.

"Hey guys. Sorry were late. A demon attacked us and we had to get rid of it". Yusuke said as Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara came into view.

"Hmp. It took you guys that long to get rid of a demon". Matsu asked suspiciously.

"And we had to wait to get Kuwabara up". Yusuke said in a low voice so Kuwabara wouldn't here him.

Lillie want up to Kurama and kissed him. They have been dating for three years now and Kurama was hoping to ask Lillie to be his mate. When the time was right. By the way Lillie is a fox demon.

"So almost everyone is here. So I guess I can tell you guy with out her for now". Yusuke said with a yawn.

"This is our new mission. This is Kagome. Were suppose to keep a eye on this girl because strange stuff happens around her". Yusuke said handing ever one papers about her.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm late aren't I"? Said a girl who was about 16. Came into view. She had blonde hair with a little bit of red in it. Her skin was tan and her eyes was pink. She was wearing a navy blue skirt with a purple shirt with a moon on it and angel wings. She ran to them.

"Kaia. You're late. Here's the paper's that you need". Yusuke said handing her the paper's.

"Ok. So were suppose to watch this girl"? Kaia said as one of her wings hit Kuwabara in the face.

"Hey. Watch it with those wings of yours you just hit me in the face". Kuwabara said stupidly.

"Oh. So sorry about that". Kaia said with a smile.

"Well shall we go then"? Lillie said. So they went to Kagome's neighbor hood. They got a hotel to stay at.

"So this girl live at this Temple". Lillie said looking around.

"Yeah. I guess so". Yusuke said looking thing over again on his paper.

Mean while

Kagome just came back from the feudal ere. She was very excised to be back home. Away from demons.

"What a nice day. I love being home in my own bed room". Kagome said to herself as she fell on her bed. It was the softest bed in the world she thought.

She was about to fall asleep when she sensed something odd. She could barely sence it but there was a faint aura of something.

"Could it be that demon's followed me to my own time"? Kagome said to herself.

"No it cant be. They would have a shikon jewel Shard". Kagome said to herself.

"Oh my I'm late for school". Kagome said as she looked at the time and ran out of her room and got dressed in to her school uniform and ran down stars.

"Bye. Mom, Souta, Garn pap". She said as she left her house and ran down the stars not even noticing a grope of people looking at her.

"Well that was odd". Kaia said watching her run down the street.

"Well should we follow her"? Lillie said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you guys were going to be joining her school". Yusuke said with a smile.

"Look girls. I already got your uniforms". Yusuke said with a smile and holding them up.

"You got to be kidding. Right. Those are way to small for us"! Lillie said annoyed at Yusuke.

"Oh come on there not that small" Yusuke said with a smile.

Lillie pounced him in the face.

"Come on. I'm sure they can let us slid for today". Lillie said as she walked away. Everyone else followed her.

Yusuke got up rubbing his face and followed after them.

**Sorry have to end it here. So how did you like it I know spelling errors. Just tell me if you see any and I'll fix them. Ok Well till next time bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author's note) Hi. Well I hope who ever is reading this likes it so far. I'm still working on this and again sorry if this is bad. I did this all in school during a test. I got a 100 on it. Yeah! Anyway enjoy chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2**

They finally got to the school.

"Well lets go in". Kaia said walking in first and she hide her wings so no one can see them. The rest followed her in.

"Hello can I help you guys". Came the voice of a lady behind her desk.

"Umm. Yeah. Were new transfer study's". Yusuke said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh. That's right we have been expecting you". She said cheerfully.

"Do any of you know were your going"? She asked them with a smile.

"No. We don't". Matsu said not looking at her.

"Don't worry. I'll send someone to show you guys around". She told them as she looked around until she saw someone.

"Oh. Kagome can you show these new study's there classes"! she shouted to her.

"Sure. Follow me ever one". Kagome said as she lead the way. Everyone just followed her.

"Ok. So what's your first class"? She asked them.

"Well. Here's the paper's that the lady give us". Yusuke said as he handed the papers to Kagome.

She looked at them.

"Hmm. Same classes as me. Well this is going to be easy". She said as she handed back the papers to Yusuke.

She showed them the whole school.

"Well. That's basically it". She told them, "Well should we get to our first class. Its English. Com on". Kagome said with a smile as she walked away and they followed.

They get to the class room. It was a big class room. With lots of empted chairs and desks.

Yusuke handed the papers to the teacher. On the chalkboard had her name on it. It was Miss. K.

"All right class! We have new study's today. Why don't you guys introduce your self's"! Miss. K shrieked at the class.

"Right my name is Yusuke".

"My name is Kuwabara".

"Mine is Kaia".

"Hello my name is Kurama".

"My name is Lillie".

"Hn Hiei".

"I'm Matsu".

"Ok! Why don't you all take a sit were no one is sitting at and we shall being". Miss. K said with a smile.

They took there sets. Almost ever one of the girl in there class was looking at Kurama. This made Lillie joules and Kurama could feel her rage. Lillie was sitting next to Kagome but wasn't paying attainting to her.

Kurama sighed he knows when Lillie gets joules she forgets about the mission.

"Ok class. Today we shall need partners. Everyone will pick some names out of this hat and who ever pick there own name just put it back and try again and no changing partners. Its an essay on the things that your partner likes and when you pick one shout the name to me and I'll write it down. Ok. The hat will be past around". Miss. K said as she got the hat out and put all there name in it and give it to some girl and then she past it back to a different person.

Everyone picked one and now Lillie was stuck with Kagome since she was the only one left with out a partner. Kurama got to be with Hiei, Yusuke got to be with Kaia, Kuwabara got stack with some girl named Emma and Matsu got stack with some guy named Mamoru.

"Ok everyone got a partner. Good". Right then the bell rang and everyone got up to go to there next class. All the girl were following Kurama. This made Lillie even more joules and Kurama saw that. So he went up to her and held her hand. This made the girls stop following him.

"Hey Lillie"! Kagome said running to her.

"Yes. What is it"? Lillie asked her.

"Well. I was wondering if you wanted to come over my house after school". Kagome said with a smile.

"Sure sounds like fun". Lillie said with a smile on her face.

"Ok. Here's my address". Kagome said handing her a pace of paper with her address on it.

"Can't wait". Lillie said with an even bigger smile.

The school day want by fast and soon it was over

**Well I hope you like it so far It gets better. Oh and anyone who is reading this if you want I can put you or your character in my fan fic. feel free to tell** **if you want. Well till then bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Author's note) Hi. So here Chapter 3. I know not a lot of people are reading this but that's ok. I'm doing this for fun now. Since my test is over and I quit enjoy this story I made. So whoever is reading this might just be me but oh well. Enjoy chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey guys.I'm going to Kagome's house now". Lillie screamed to them as she stated to walk out of the hotel room.

"Wait before you go. You have to put on this communicator". Yusuke said as he handed it to her. It looked like a pin. When she passes it she could talk to anyone who as another one on. Yusuke had the other one.

"Ok. I have it on. Now I'm going". Lillie said as she walked out the door.

She walked into the hall and down the stairs since the elevator was broken and they were on the top floor. So Lillie had to walk down the stairs. Lillie sighed and looked around. She didn't see any people so she transported in front of Kagome's house.

She knock on the door to the house and a little boy answered it.

"Who are you"? He asked her.

"I'm Lillie. Kagome's friend and I'm here so we can do our essay". Lillie told him with a smile.

"Oh ok. Let me get her. KAGOME friend"! Souta screamed.

"I'm coming"! Kagome screamed back at him as she came running down the stairs.

"Oh. Hi Lillie. Why don't you come in and have a set in the kitchen. I'll be right there in a sec". She said with a smile.

"Ok"! Lillie said in a surprised voice.

"Yeah. Follow me. I'll show you". Souta said as he grab her hand and dragged her to the kitchen.

They entered the kitchen.

"Here you can sit right here in this chair". Souta alleged her to sit down.

Lillie sat down and looked around the Kitchen. It was a small room with a counter. A table with chairs around it.

"Sorry about that kind of lost track of time". Kagome said as she sat down.

"Its ok". Lillie muttered.

"So shall we get stated"? Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Lets". Lillie smiled.

So they did there essay and found out they had a lot in common.

"Well. I'm afraid its time for me to go". Lillie said as she got up from her set and gathered her stuff.

"Yeah. I guess your right". Kagome said as she helped her with her stuff.

"Bye". Lillie said as she walked out the door and opened it to find a young man with dog ears staring at her.

"Umm. Who are you"? She asked him. Looking at him funny. Surprised to see him there.

"I. umm". He tried to speak.

"Inu Yasha. What are you doing here"! Kagome screamed at him and pushing him away.

"Umm. Is that guy a half demon"? Lillie asked Kagome.

"Huh. How do you know about demons"? Kagome asked Lillie.

"Well as a matter of fact. I'm a full blood fox demon". Lillie told her.

"What! You're a demon. Get back. Kagome"! Inu Yasha told her with anger.

"Inu Yasha. Sit". She said as Inu Yasha face went into the ground.

"Umm. Is he going to be ok"? Lillie asked Kagome.

"Don't worry about him. His fine". She told Lillie. "But did you say you're a fox demon"? She asked.

"Yes. Me and Kurama are and the rest of my friend are demons too minus one and we also have a half demon too". Lillie told Kagome.

"You mean the guys that hang around you are demons too"? Kagome asked very surprised.

"Yes and we were on a mission to keep a eye on you. So can you tell me were the half demon came from"? She asked Kagome. She just wanted to tell her everything so there would be no more questions.

"Why should we tell you. Your parable going to tell everyone about it". Inu Yasha said with anger.

"Listen were alone trying to help and I promises I wont tell anyone". Lillie told them.

"What about your friends. Are you going to tell them"? Inu Yasha questioned her.

"Well. I have to tell them. But that's all and they wont tell a soul". Lillie said with a smile.

"Oh. Come on Inu Yasha. Lets trust her pulse we have her secrete now so if she tells anyone. We can tell People of her". Kagome whispered to him.

"Fine. But I still say she not trust worthy. Don't tell me you trust her". Inu Yasha said out lord.

"Yes. I do. Got a problem with that". Kagome give him a death glare. He just shook his head and keep quit.

"I'll tell you the whole story but its kind of long", she told her.

"Then let me. See it thought your mind". Lillie said as she touched her forehead and saw the whole story thought Kagome's eyes.

"Wow that's a lot. So you can time travel"? Lillie asked.

"Yes. Me and Inu Yasha are the only one that can time travel". Kagome told her.

"I see. Umm. Can I use your phone"? She asked her out of nowhere.

"Umm. Sure. Its right in the room next to this one". Kagome said getting up to show her.

"Thanks but I think I can find it on my own". Lillie said with a smile and left the room.

Lillie passed her pin. When she was out of sight.

"Yusuke are you there"? She asked it.

"Yeah. I'm here. What's up"? Yusuke said thought the pin.

"You guys have to came here. Right away. I'll tell you the story went you get here". Lillie told them and keeping a eye out just incase anyone see her talking to her pin.

"Ok. Will be there". Yusuke told her.

"Good". Lillie said as she let go of her pin and walked out of the room and back to were Kagome and Inu Yasha was.

"Sorry it took so long. My friends are going to be here soon". She informed them.

"Oh. They are"? Kagome said. Right at the moment they herd a knock on the door.

"Jeez. They got here fast". Lillie said looking at the time.

Kagome opened the door and there was Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kaia, Matsu and Kuwabara standing there at the door way.

"You guys must be Lillie's friends. Right"? She asked them.

"Yup. We are". Kaia said with a smile.

"Why don't all of you come in". Kagome said as she step aside to let them pass. Everyone entered except Hiei who went in a near by tree.

"Ok. Someone tell us what going on". Yusuke demanded.

"Ok. I'll just put ever thing I know into each of your minds". Lillie said as she toughed everyone's forehead and they saw ever thing that she saw. Lillie told Hiei what was going on thought her mind.

"So can you show us the well"? Kurama asked.

"Sure right this way". Kagome said as she left to go out side and went into the well room. Ever one followed her inside there. Even Hiei who got out of the tree.

"Jeez. This room is creepy". Kuwabara remarked not thinking.

"Well this is the bone eaters well". Kagome told them.

Everyone looked down it.

"Hey. I can't see". Kuwabara said as he pushed Yusuke down the well.

"Kuwabara you idiot". Kaia said as he pushed her down as well. He also pushed Matsu down Then Hiei pushed Kuwabara down the well. Lillie lost her balance and garb Kurama and he garb Hiei and all of them fell down the well with a big flash of pink light and all of them were gone from the own time and went into the past.

**Sorry have to end it here. Pretty good so far right. Come on I did this all during a test. Any way. If you want I could put you are your character in this fan fic. Just tell me and I'll do it. Well Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Authors note) I have noticed that no one is reviewing me! Please review. I feel bad because this story has only two. So whoever is reading this review please for me are I'll stop updating my other ones. Enjoy chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4**

"Ow. My head. What happened"? Lillie said as she opened her eyes to be meet with green one.

"Huh. Umm. Whoever on top can you please get off. I kind of can't breath down here". Came Yusuke from the bottom.

Kurama carefully got off Lillie and Jumped out of the well. She did the same. Hiei was already out and was waiting in a tree. Soon ever one else came out of the well and looked around.. They noticed that they weren't in Kagome's shrine anymore instead they were in a forest.

"What the hell happened". Yusuke screamed.

"We must have got brought back in time when we fell down the well". Kaia said looking around. She never seen so many tree before.

They saw the pink light again and Kagome and Inu Yasha came out of the well.

"Hey. What happened Kagome said surprised that they went back in time.

"Yeah well. We don't really know. We just fell down the well and now were here. Thank to someone". Yusuke said with anger and glaring at Kuwabara.

"What did I do". Kuwabara said out loud.

"You pushed us down the well! You idiot"! Yusuke said out loud as he punched Kuwabara in the face.

"Feh. Well. Maybe you can go back to your own time". Inu Yasha said in a bored tone.

"Yeah! Lets find out"! Yusuke said as he picked up Kuwabara and thought him in the well. A big could of dust came up from it. But Kuwabara was still down there.

"Well. Looks like were stuck here". Yusuke told ever one.

"Hey. What was that for. Urameshi"! Kuwabara said as he jumped out of the well.

"Not now stupid. We have to think of away back to are own time". Yusuke said thinking.

"Well first I think we should head to the village and rest. Pulse maybe Kaede can help us". Kagome said as she walked to the village. Everyone followed.

"How could today get any worst". Matsu said not liking the idea of staying in the past.

They got to the village and walked into Kaede hut.

"Hello Kagome. Who are your friends"? Kaede asked her.

"This Yusuke, Matsu, Kaia, Hiei, Lillie, Kurama and Kuwabara. Is it ok if they can stay here for awhile". Kagome asked her.

"It's fine by me. They can stay here as long as they want". Kaede told them.

"That's good. Think you Kaede". Kagome said with a sigh of relief.

"So. Now what are we suppose to do. Just stay here for the rest of are lives". Yusuke said with a frown leaning on a wall.

"So. All of you are from Kagome time and trying to get back. Right". Kaede asked.

"Yeah. We are. Trying to get back to are own time but were stuck here". Matsu told her.

"Maybe I can help. I herd of a demon that can time travel but it's very hard to find. It's live on a cave on mountain that disappears. High up in the North West". Kaede said drinking some tea.

"Hmm. A mountain that disappears in the North West. Interning". Kurama said more to himself then to the others.

"Well. Maybe we should look for this mountain". Lillie said looking out a window.

"Yeah. What do we got to lose". Yusuke said as he started to walk out the door.

"Wait. I'm coming with you guys". Kagome said with a smile.

"Hello. Kagome what about the Jewel. We can't just forget about it". Inu Yasha told her.

"Well. I'm sure there be jewel shards on the way there". Kagome told Inu Yasha.

"Feh. Whatever". Inu Yasha said looking to the side. Right the a little fox demon came in followed by a monk and a demon slayer and a little fire cat.

"Umm. Hello. Who are you guys"? The monk asked looking around at them.

"Oh. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara. Your back. These are my friends Yusuke, Hiei, Kaia, Matsu, Lillie, Kurama and Kuwabara". Kagome said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you all". Miroku said as he grab Lillie's hand.

"Hey. What are you doing". Lillie said surprised.

"Would you bare my children"? Miroku asked. Right then he got hit on the head by Sango's boomerang.

"That's enough monk". She said as she pulled his ear and dragged him away.

That made Kurama a bit joules and moved closer to Lillie.

"So you two are Fox demons. Right"? Shippo asked them looking at both of them with a smile.

"Well. Yes we are". Kurama answered him.

"Wow. This is great it's been a long time since. I talked to my own kind". He said looking at them with inters.

"Well. Should we get going". Yusuke said still standing.

"Well. How about tomorrow. We should rest first". Kaia said as she laid down and closed her eyes.

"Yeah. I guess. Your right. It's been a long day". Yusuke said with a yawn and sat back down.

"Well. All of you are welcome to sleep here". Kaede said with a smile.

"Thank you. Kaede". Kurama said calmly. She just smiled and made stew for them. After that everyone went to sleep. Except Lillie who want out side for same air. She looked up at the sky. It was full of stars. It was very pretty to her. The wind gentle below her long brownish black hair. She was so interested in the stars that she didn't realize that Kurama was be hide her. He gently pocked her in the back and she jumped a few feet in the air.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scary you". Kurama said with a smile.

She gave him a death glare.

"Did you need something"? She asked him a bit annoyed.

"Well. I just wanted to ask you something" he was finally going to ask her to be his mate. Since he had no idea when there were getting back from there time. So he was going to ask her.

"Ask me what"? She asked looking at him funny.

But he never got to ask because right then he turned into Youko. Lillie just stood there staring at him. She seen Youko before but didn't know what he wanted.

She had a bad felling about this.

**Sorry have to end it here. Well I hope whoever is reading this is enjoying it because I am! And Please review. I need lots of review for this story. It you don't then I'll say something mean. But I doughty it. I'm to nice. Well till next time. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Authors note) sorry it took so long well my internet as been down. So I say sorry to ever one who as been waiting. And enjoy chapter 5!.**

**Chapter 5**

Lillie just looked at him.

"Well it's been awhile since we last saw each other". Youko said with a mischievous look on his face.

"What do you want Youko"? Lillie asked. Annoyed look on face.

"I just wanted to be with you". Youko said with a smile and moved closer to her.

"He was about to ask me something until you interrupted". She said annoyed at him.

"I know but I couldn't wait". Youko said with an even bigger smile. Still moving closer.

She tried to run away but he caught her.

"Why are you running away from me? You don't like me anymore". He asked her. Looking into her eyes

Lillie smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"Sorry. It just fun missing with you". Lillie said with a smile.

Youko smiled at her and kissed her again with more passion.

"Oh it is. Is it"? He asked as he kissed her harder.

"Yup. Very entertaining". She smiled at him.

"Do you want to be my mate"? He asked softly to her.

"But wasn't Kurama going to tell me". She said to him.

"So you know and don't worry. I'll let him tell you but first I want to mark you. So other demons won't get you". He said with a smile.

"But won't Kurama get mad". She asked.

"He'll understand". He calmly told her.

"Fine". She said quietly but Youko herd her. He moved in and bit her neck. Blood started to came out and he lacked it up so it will heal faster. He kissed her again and turned into Kurama.

"What did he do"? He asked her. Then he looked on her neck and saw the mark.

"Let me guess Youko's doing"? He asked. She nodded her head.

"I should have known". He sighed.

"Are you mad at me"? She asked. Worried that he was.

"No. I'm not mad"... He was about to say something else but they herd a scream coming from the hut. They both ran to it but when they got there a big Black and red demon came running out carrying Kaia in its arms.

"Kaia"! Lillie screamed as she ran after it. But it disappeared in the shadows.

"What. No"! She screamed as she ran after it. Followed by Kurama and the rest but it was too late they were gone. Lillie stopped running. She couldn't sacen them. She fell to her knees. Mad at herself for unable to save her best friend.

"Lillie are you ok". Kurama asked beside her. She didn't answer.

"How did that demon get a hold of Kaia"? Lillie asked not looking up at them.

"I'm not sure. It came thought the wall and grab her". Inu Yasha told her.

"We have to get her back". Lillie told them. Getting up.

"Don't worry. Will find her". Kurama told her trying to comfort her.

He knows that Lillie and Kaia were best friends since they were young. Kaia was abandon when she was a baby and Lillie family took her in until they died from a demon attack. Meanwhile.

Kaia woke up to be face to face with the demon.

"Who are you? What do you want with me"? She asked. Very sacred.

He just looked at her with its cold Yellow eyes. Kaia looked around. She was in a cave with hug rocks all around and skulls everywhere. Kaia was really sacred know but didn't show it.

"Well are you going to answer me? Can you even talk"? She asked it.

It shook it's head.

"Oh. I see". She said trying to. Get by the open of the cave. To get away.

Then she saw a guy standing there. He wall tall with silver hair and cold amber eyes. With two marks on each cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead. He kind of reminded her of Inu Yasha in some way. Yet he was different at the same time.

He entered the cave with a little girl and an ugly frog thing.

"What did you doughty me"? He asked in a deadly voice.

The demon stood and transformed into a young man. With Black red hair and yellow eyes. His skin was pale but looked pretty and silver hands.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I have bought you a young demon girl just like you asked". He said bowing to him.

"Hmm. This one here. The one with the wings"? The little girl asked pointing at Kaia.

The demon nodded it's head. Sesshomaru moved closer to her. She backed away but he still moved closer to her. Kaia saw an opening and decided to try and run away. She ran as fast as she could to the cave opening but first she'll need a dissection. So she used an allusion of herself and when the time was right she run to the opening as fast as she can but Sesshomaru went in her way. And grab her so she couldn't move.

"Juro. I thought you got rid of her powers". He said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Sorry my lord. I'll do it right now". He said as he put his fingers in her chest and took her power and put it in an orb and give it to Sesshomaru.

"Hey give that back to me"? She screamed at him as he let her go.

She changed at him but he simple dodged it by going to the side and tripped her.

She fell to the ground hard.

"Ow. Why you"… She started and attacked him. He simple dodged all of her attacks she fell down breathing hard.

"Are you done"? He asked in a bored tone.

"What the hell do you want with me"? She asked with anger.

"I need a mate". He said plainly to her.

"Sorry but. I'm not being your mate". She told him.

"You have no choice in that matter". He told her moving closer.

"But why me. Can't you find a different girl then me? You are a lord after all". She said looking at him.

"I can't find any one in time you're the only one left". He told her. Stepping closer.

She back away from him.

"Oh come on. Why do you even need a mate for"? She asked him.

"I made a bet with a demon witch named Iva. If I lose to her then she have to be my mate and that I will not like". He told her plainly.

"Oh but still you can't force someone to be your mate". She shouted at him.

"But would it be that bad being my mate. You will be lady of the west after I mark you". He told her plainly.

"Lady of the west"? She asked puzzled.

"Yes. Lady of the west". He repeated.

"Oh please miss. Please can you be lord Sesshomaru's mate. I don't like Iva". The little girl begged.

"Rin stay out of this". He told her calmly.

"Oh. Yes my lord. Sorry". Rin said as she bowed in respect to her lord.

"If I decide to be your mate do I get my powers back"? She asked.

"Yes. You will get your powers back if you decide to be my mate". He told her.

Kaia sighed.

"Fine. I'll be your mate". She told him not looking at him.

"Very well". He said as he want up to her.

"Wait before you mark me. You have to promise to let my friend stay with us". She said looking at him.

"Fine. They will stay with us in my castle". He told her plainly as he bit her neck and licked up the blood so it will heal faster.

"So can. I get my powers back now"? She asked. He gave her power and it went back into her body.

"Lets go get your friends". He said with a sigh.

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I'll do it more no that I have some free time.**

**Well now I say bye and sorry if it takes me long again. **


	6. Chapter 6

**(Authors note) Hi sorry about not updating in a while but I have been busy. I hope you guys are still reading this and here chapter6.**

**Chapter6**

"Thank you Sesshomaru". Kaia told him with a smile.

This surprised him. A slit blush came on his face. But he quickly got rid of it.

"Let's go now". Sesshomaru said walking away.

"Lord Sesshomaru what about me"? Rin asked.

"You will go with Jyaken and Ah Un back to my castle". Sesshomaru told her.

"Ok" Rin said happily and got on Ah Un's back with Jyaken and flayed off.

"Hey how are we going to find them"? Kaia asked him.

"There with my brother aren't they. I just got to follow his sent". Sesshomaru told her.

"A brother you have a brother"? Kaia asked shocked.

"Yes. My half brother. Inu Yasha". Sesshomaru told her in his emotionless voice.

Kaia mouth hanged open. Sesshomaru just looked at her oddly. Then turned away.

"Let's go". He said calmly and walked away.

"Hey. Wait for me". Kaia shouted after him.

Meanwhile.

Lillie and the rest were still looking for her. It was dark and everyone was resting expect Lillie who was out side still looking.

"Lillie you should rest. I'm sure Kaia is fine. She a very strong girl". Kurama told her. Trying to confute her.

"I can't what if she hurt"? Lillie asked still looking for her.

"But it's not good to exhaust yourself. Kaia wouldn't want that". Kurama told her concerned for her health.

"I know. I'm just worried about her". Lillie told him with tears in her eyes and cried into Kurama's chest.

"It's ok. Will find her don't worry". Kurama said as he put his arms around her.

"Hey why are you crying"? Asked Kaia voice from be hide them.

Both of them turned around to find Kaia standing be hide them with Sesshomaru.

Lillie ran to her friend and hugged her.

"What happened? How did you escape from the demon and who's that guy be hide"? Lillie asked.

"Well. It's a long story". Kaia said as she told them everything that happened.

"What you're that guys mate". Lillie said shocked. Pointing at Sesshomaru.

"Yes we are". Kaia told them with a blush.

"Hmp. If you're done talking shall we go"? Sesshomaru muttered. Looking away.

"Wait don't tell me you came here to bring us to his castle"? Lillie asked.

"Well I was. Don't you want to come with me"? Kaia asked. Looking at her with puppy eyes.

"But what about trying to get back to our own time". Lillie asked.

"Yeah I know but I had no choice. He said he had to mate with me or he'll have to mate with this witch demon that he made a bet with". Kaia told her.

"Oh I see. But what about our new friends. We just can't leave them". Lillie asked.

"They can come with us and maybe we can find something to get back into are own time". Kaia told her with a smile on her face.

"That sent I new you were here Sesshomaru. What the hell do you want"? Inu Yasha asked with anger.

"Well. Little brother we meet again". Sesshomaru sad calmly. With an evil smile.

"Well are you going to tell me why you're here or do I have to guess"? Inu Yasha asked with anger.

"I'm here with my new mate". He replied

"Your mate you mean". Inu Yasha looks at Kaia.

"Yes she my mate". Sesshomaru told him.

"Why the hell would you want to be Sesshomaru's mate"? Inu Yasha asked her.

"It's a long story". Kaia told him.

"It's not even worth telling him that". Sesshomaru said glaring at him.

"Why you. I'll kill you". Inu Yasha shouted and attacked him but Sesshomaru simply moved out of the way and Inu Yasha went right into a tree.

"Is everyone all right"? Miroku asked walking up to them with the rest.

"Huh. What the hell happened here"? Yusuke asked looking at them.

"It's a long story". Kaia told them sighing.

She told them everything that happened.

"Damn and now your that guys mate"? Yusuke asked mouth hanged open.

"Yeah. I am". Kaia said blushing.

"Well shall we go now"? Sesshomaru asked in a bored tone.

"Wait go were"? Kuwabara asked.

"Were going to Sesshomaru's castle but I'm not sure about Inu Yasha". Kaia said looking at Inu Yasha who was out cold.

"Well maybe Inu Yasha should stay here". Kagome muttered to them.

"But Kaia is going with Sesshomaru can't he sallow his pride and just come"? Yusuke asked crossing his arms.

"Umm. Well. I'm not sure if that's a good idea". Kagome Started.

"Oh just bring him with us. If he tries anything I'll stop him myself". Kaia told them. Throwing Inu Yasha at Yusuke and followed Sesshomaru who was walking away.

"Wait can't we just transport there" Yusuke said throwing Inu Yasha over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah. Ok everyone don't move". Kaia told them as she transported then to the castle.

The castle was big it had a fence around it. With a garden.

"Follow me". Sesshomaru told them as he walked in.

The grand's let them pass.

The followed him in. the castle look pretty the walls had white and black pant on them the floors were cherry wood. The garden had a lake in the middle of it. And a training arena.

"Jeez. This place has everything in here". Yusuke said looking around.

"Hello. Welcome back lord Sesshomaru". Said a young girl with light pink hair and silver eyes. Her skin was pale with symbols on her but still pretty and she had a cat tail.

"Kaiya. Tell Iva that I have a mate and she may leave. After that show are gust to there rooms". Sesshomaru told her as he went into a room with double doors.

"Yes. My lord right away". Kaiya said as she disappeared.

**Sorry had to end it here and sorry it took me so long to up date. But I have been busy so the next chapter is going to be a good one. Till next time bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Authors note) sorry all I just came back from SC but here's Chapter7 I hope you all enjoy and check out A Different World its one of my new ones. Please review this and no hate mail thank you!**

**Chapter7**

Everyone else followed Sesshomaru in his study room.

"Jeez. What a jerk". Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke.

"Yeah tell me about it". Yusuke whispered back.

Sesshomaru sat be hide a desk.

"Sit". He told them and they did sit expect for Yusuke who just put Inu Yasha down and leaned on a wall.

The room was big with books and scrolls everywhere with a lot of Japanese stale chairs. With a window be hide Sesshomaru. That hade a great view of the garden.

They herd a knock on the door and a girl came in. she had white silver hair with black strips that goes down to her knees in a braid. With white and black ears on the top of her head and two tails one was white with black strips and the other was black with white strips. Her eyes were gold and her pupils were just like a cats.

She looked around the room at them and stopped when she saw Hiei a silt blush came on her face but quickly looked away at Sesshomaru.

"Vitanie Tora what do you want"? Sesshomaru asked her in her full name.

"I came here to see. If the roomers were true. Lord Sesshomaru that you have a mate I just came here to wish you the best and was wondering if I may stay here for a while. You see my old territory got ruined by a bad storm. So please can I stay here and watch that awful women Iva get kicked out"? Vitanie asked with puppy eyes.

"Fine you may stay here but if you or anyone for that matter disrespect me or destroy my home. I'll throw you out myself". Sesshomaru told them in a deadly voice.

"Oh and Kaiya will show you too your rooms". Sesshomaru told them.

"Will I be going in a guess room too"? Kaia asked with a blush.

"No you will be sleeping in my room". Sesshomaru told her plainly.

"Oh ok". Kaia said still looking around at everything.

"Ok. Now if you guys will follow me. I'll show you to your room". Kaiya said appearing in front of them with a smile. Matsu blushed a bit and that was very rare for him to do that.

They all followed her out of the room. Expect for Kaia who just stood there.

"Follow me". Sesshomaru said plainly to her as he got up from his desk and left the room.

Kaia followed him out.. They went down the halls and went to a different section of the castle. They came to a white double door with gold handles. They entered and came to a big room with Japanese stale tables and chair in the middle of the room with a privet hot spring and a hug bed with a cherry blossom comforter. Sesshomaru looked around glaring.

"Umm. What are you looking for"? Kaia asked.

Sesshomaru said nothing and walked up to a chair and kicked it and the chair turned into a girl.

The girl had long light red hair with a little gray in it with yellow eyes. She wore a dark brown kimono with flowers on it.

"Iva. I thought I told you to leave". Sesshomaru said in a deadly voice.

"I just wanted to see for myself. Hmm. You must have been pretty dispirit to pick such a ugly girl". Iva muttered looking at Kaia over.

"Why you" Kaia growled.

"Enough. Iva if you ever say that to my mate again. I'll kill you myself. Now leave". Sesshomaru said in a deadly voice.

"Fine. I'll leave. For. I will be back". Iva said as she disappeared.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked to the bed he sat down.

"Now that she gone. This room will be your too". Sesshomaru told Kaia.

Meanwhile. Vitanie was in the garden. She layed under a tree. She looked up to see Hiei in a tree staring at her.

"Umm. What are you doing in a tree". Vitanie asked. Looking up at him.

"Hn". Is all he said. As he leaned on the tree.

"What dose that mean"? She asked him.

"Hn". He replied.

"You know you starting to get annoying". She told him as she started to leave.

But Hiei jumped down the tree and grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

Vitanie couldn't help but kiss him back. That surprised him. Them he broke it.

"Huh. What was that for"? She asked him with a blush on her face.

"Just wanted to see something". He told her plainly as he stared to walk away.

"That doesn't give my a answers". She shouted after him. Hiei stopped and turned.

"Hn. Because I like you". He had one of those attitude smiles.

"Oh really then I guess I like you too". She replied to him with the same kind of smile.

This surprised him and made him blush but he quickly got over it.

She walked over to him and kissed him with passion on the lips. He kissed her back. Meanwhile. Lillie was walking around till she bumped into Kurama.

"Oh hi Kurama". Lillie smiled at him. But Kurama didn't say anything. He turned into Youko before Lillie could ask anything.

"Youko what do you want"? Lillie asked him.

"I just wanted to be with you". Youko smiled at her.

"You know this isn't a good time". Lillie told. Him. Knowing what he meant. She looked away.

"Oh but why not, come on look at me". Youko said giving her puppy eyes.

"Quit that its not going to work". Lillie muttered to him. Still not looking at him but Youko went right up to her face with puppy eyes.

"Oh fine"! She screamed at him giving up. Now looking at him.

"See was that hard". Youko smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Jeez you two get a room". Yusuke muttered to them as he walked pass them.

"Hmm. Good idea". Youko smiled.

"Yusuke I'm going to kill you". Lillie shouted after him.

"Huh. Darn". Yusuke said with a smile on his face and walked into his room.

Youko took Lillie hand and went into his room. Witch was across from then.. They entered the room it was a medina size room. With a hug bed with a brown comforter.

And a balcony with a great view.

"Lillie"? Youko asked in a series voice.

"Yes what is it"? Lillie asked him. Looking at him.

"Do you love me"? He asked her.

"I do love you". She told him in a low voice but Youko herd it all.

"Good because I love you too". He told her. Lillie face was now red.

Youko smiled and kissed her with passion. She kissed him back the same way.

**Sorry have to end this here man I took long and I say sorry again. But I hope you all enjoyed this next chapter I hope dose better. Till next time bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Authors note) Hey sorry all I have been busy but here it is chapter8 enjoy and check out my new story in the Naruto section called the Chosen One and this part gets a bit weird. Hee hee.**

**Chapter8**

Lillie kissed Youko more with passion as she leaned back on Youko's bed. Youko kissed her lustfully as he slipped his tong in her mouth. She couldn't help but do the same. He began to undress her as she began to undress him. He put his arms around her kissing her deeper. She wrapped her arm around him and counted to kiss him as it soon got dark. Meanwhile.

Kaia was in her new room with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was in bed with his shirt off staring and Kaia wondering around his room. She was now in a blue kimono with flowers on it.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but think she looked great in that kimono.

Kaia was looking in each room in there.

"Kaia why don't you come in bed. We still have stuff to talk about". Sesshomaru told her.

Kaia popped her head out of a room and slowly sat next to Sesshomaru in his bed.

"So what do you want to talk about"? Kaia asked.

"Listen since you're my mate now thing are going to be different. Like when one of the lord and Ladies come here you must be on you best beaver no matter what they say to you must not disrespect". Sesshomaru told her.

"Ok. I'll be nice to them even if there mean". Kaia told him with a smile now laying down next to him.

"And there also the matter of an heir". Sesshomaru said looking at her.

Kaia turned and looked at him.

"An heir? You mean like a kid"? She asked. Seeing if she herd right.

"Yes a child just in case something happens to me in battle like if I die. They will be an heir to take my place". Sesshomaru told her.

"But I won't let you die pulse your really strong I highly doubt that anyone is going to kill you". Kaia told him with a smile.

"Yes but even so you never know". Sesshomaru told her.

"So you want a kid. I'm fine with that". She looked away from him.

"You don't want one"? He asked.

"What no. I do want a kid but its just. What if I'm not going to be a good mother for it and stuff"? Kaia frowned.

Sesshomaru had a silt smile on.

"I'm sure you'll be a great mother". He told her.

This made Kaia blush. She looked him in the eyes. He slowly leaned in and kissed on the lips. She kissed him back.

Sesshomaru put his arm around her making her go closer to him.

She wrapped her arms around him kissing him with passion.

He began to undress her. Meanwhile Matsu was in the training room.

Working out hard. Sweet came down his face. As he wiped it away with his arm.

"Need a cloth". Kaiya said with a smile with a cloth in her hand. Matsu looked at her a bit and took it.

"Thanks". He said as he sat down on the floor.

Kaiya sat down next to him. Her silver eyes sparkled I the sunlight as it came in throw a window. Matsu couldn't help but think she was really pretty. He blushed and looked away.

"So. Matsu do you like it here"? Kaiya asked with a smile.

"Yeah its nice here". Matsu told her.

"I'm glad you think that". Kaiya said still smiling at him.

"So how long were you here"? Matsu asked.

"I was here since I was little Lord Sesshomaru saved me from a demon. For that I am grateful and I will lay my life for him". Kaiya told him.

"Oh I see". Matsu said looking down.

"So your friends seem nice". Kaiya said looking at him.

"Yeah. I guess so". Matsu said in a bored tone.

"But you know what. I like you the best". She told him with a smile getting up and walking away.

Matsu face was now red. Kaiya smiled at him and walked out side. Matsu got up and followed her. Meanwhile.

Inu Yasha woke up.

"Were the hell am I"! He shouted.

"Inu Yasha be quit. Your in your brother castle". Kagome told him with a sigh.

"What why are we here"? He asked crossing his arms.

"Because. Kaia is now his mate". Kagome told him.

"What that girl is his mate. What was she thinking? Who on earth would want to be Sesshomaru mate"? Inu Yasha shouted.

"Apparently her and some other girls". Kagome muttered annoyed now.

"What's wrong Kagome"? Inu Yasha asked.

"Its nothing". Kagome said walking out of his room.

Inu Yasha just blinked and walked out down the halls. Hr turned and went in the garden and sat in a tree.

Just when Hiei and Vitanie walked out. Inu Yasha wondered why they were holding hands. Hiei had a frown on his face not really caring and Vitanie had a smile as they both walked away.

Yusuke walked out in the garden and leaned on the tree that Inu Yasha was in.

"What a weird day. Looks like everyone got together". Yusuke said with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean"? Inu Yasha asked.

"Man you must be dumb. Can't you see everyone here are in love? Oh wait. That's right you have a girl who like you and you don't even know it". Yusuke glared up at him.

"What do you mean? No one like me that way". Inu Yasha snorted.

"You must be really dumb then because Kagome like you and you don't even know it". Yusuke said walking away now.

Inu Yasha snorted but looked sad.

"I know she dose". He told himself.

"So why don't you tell her". Yusuke shouted at him.

Inu Yasha fell out of the tree.

"Shut up. I'll tell her when I'm ready"! He shouted back at him.

"Tell who"? Kagome asked walking in the garden

"Kagome. How long have you…oh never mind". Inu Yasha face was now red.

"Inu Yasha. Are you ok"? Kagome asked.

"I'm fine". Inu Yasha told her.

"Ok. Then". Kagome said turning around.

"Kagome wait. I have to tell you something". Inu Yasha said crossing his arm. Kagome turned around and faced him.

"I'm listening". She told him.

"Kagome I… do have feelings for you". He told very serous.

"You do". Kagome said shocked.

"Yeah. Its just hard for me to tell you but I really do". He told her with a slit blush.

Kagome smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"You can thank me later". Yusuke said from be hide the tree walking away. Inu Yasha glared at him. But Kagome was just happy that Inu Yasha fainlly told her. How he feels about her.

**Sorry it took me so long. I hope you guys like it so far. I have been busy and please review and no hate mail thank you. Till next time bye!**


End file.
